The Lunar Priestess, Her love, and the Deathly ones
by blacksnake201
Summary: Six months after the events of the anime, Chikane and Hemiko are living and happy thanks to a half-demon Dante. Lately, Chikane had horrid Nightmares about a dark old god and Hemiko's death. Also, Dante has a daughter who attends the same school as Hemiko and Chikane. Chikane's fears draws nearer and her maid get's in a relationship with Dante's daughter. ChikaneXHemiko. Yuri. OC.
1. Destiny Awaits Us All

Kannzuki No Miko:

The Lunar Priestess, her love, and the Deathly Knights

Prologue:

Destiny Awaits Us All

In this dream, I only saw blood dripping from the blade that this long forgotten deity wielded. A blade that excreted a faint smoke of sickly green, whereas all the others were forged individually; this blade, however, was birthed from all the materials ranging from the blood of angels, demons, and mortals to nightmares and fears, and the essence of chaos. The blade was charred and looked very, very abused from its sleep and its awaiting its master. No more had it waited. The master of this sickly blade wore armor I have never seen before, and I feared it. It was as if I was staring into the eyes of Death. It was dark, absolutely dark and looked as if skeletons had been trapped inside of it. A skull was what I saw on the shoulders, elbows, knees, and the chest of this dark god long forgotten.

On the hilt of the blade, I saw demon skulls with their mouths opened, holding eerie gems in them. It gave the diabolical blade even more ungodly and unbelievable power.

When I looked down at where the humongous blade had penetrated. What I saw brought tears of agony to my eyes and the new pain deep into my heart. Himeko had the blade in her chest, watching her soul devoured by the unholy blade. Our bond, the red thread that connected each of us together that we both only saw, was cut. I became weak and fell to my knees.

Evil laughter came from this old dark god's unwholesome smile. "Do not fret, Lunar Priestess." He said as he lifted his blade up above him and from Himeko's corpse. "…You will see her again…in the soul of my blade!" He shouted as he brought the blade down.

I woke up, panting from the horrendous nightmare. I looked around for Hemiko. She was resting at my side, sleeping as if she was an angel. I was relieved to see her well and living. Her soft breathing was what soothed me from what of my terror too great for a nightmare was. Her blonde hair gleamed under the moonlight, whom I patron and loved very much.

Her skin felt so soft against mine. She was so beautiful under the light of the moon. She is very precious to me and I would never let anyone hurt her. If so, then they'll face my wrath.

I stroke her soft hair, feeling the silk of what her hair felt like. As I did this, she began to stir in her slumber. As her amethyst eyes slowly opened, she stared up into my sapphire eyes tiredly.

"Chikane-san? Why are you up so early?" Hemiko asked both sleepily and innocently. I smiled. "I had some trouble staying asleep, love. Nothing more than that." I said with calmness and peacefulness. Hemiko began to make herself comfortable and lean forward. Her face, her eyes, and everything about her made me drawn to her; even though her wish was for me to be her mistress, I love her equally as she does to me.

Hemiko moved closer to me, trying to help me fall asleep. She asks with full worry. "Did you have a nightmare, Chikane-san." With that said, I felt the pain from the dream now. I told her of a wearisome dream, but not the one I had, which pained me so to lie to her.

Hemiko kissed my lips with such gentleness. She then slowly moved her head away. "You know I would never break my promise, nor would I never let you be in any kind of danger whenever and wherever I am around." I said it so sweetly. I know that she returned her love in full.

I smiled at her, which made her sleepy face blush crimson. I chuckled lightly. She was adorable when she was blushing. "Chikane-san, t-that's so sweet of you to say." Was all she could say.

I leaned forward, kissing Hemiko with pleasure. I never want to watch her be hurt by my hand nor anyone ever again. I would stay with her till the very end of time.

Our kiss was pleasurable and calming. Although the nightmare I had ate at me, it felt as if it had dispersed from my presence. I would not want it to be around to bother me or to cause Hemiko to worry.

What she didn't need was to worry about my life after the Orichi incident, even after we tried to take the life of one another. When the God, Ame no Murakumo, demanded us to slay one of us to sacrifice to appease him and end the Orochi; what we did not understand was, why was there a man of silver-ish white hair and crimson eyes was there and challenged the god of Swords. He ended the pain. But why did he do it?

I continue to think this even now, even while I am kissing Hemiko right now. It bothered my mind so, but, at least we did not do what was supposed to be done thanks to that stranger. Hemiko broke the kiss, blushing. It seemed as if she was considering saying something to me.

"Chikane-san?" She asked shyly.

"Hm?" Was all I said.

"Did you know that man? When we were about to kill each other, he came and angered both the gods, telling us to 'scram'." She asked, which I thought she forgot about. It appears not. I looked into her eyes and reassured her. "Hemiko, that was six months ago and no, I do not know that man." I truthfully explained to her.

The look on Hemiko's face was her usual shameful face, but I told her not to worry about it. Besides, that was the past, and the past should stay in the past.

Hemiko and I have our future ahead of us. Still, if it wasn't for that stranger, Hemiko would be here alone…or I would be here alone.

"We should get back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I said with serene. Hemiko looked at me with confusion. "Big day?" She put her index finger on her chin, trying to remember what was tomorrow about. I chuckled lightly. "Tomorrow we have a new teacher. A well-known philosopher to be exact and we wouldn't want to leave a bad impression, would we Hemiko?" As I teased her, she blushed. "Don't you mean?"

I knew where she was going with this. "Yes, Professor Van Reasir."

"The Professor Van Reasir, who explained the depths of the mind and the illusions of pain and misery? The one who defied an existence of a single god inferior and explains the balance of multiple deities? That Van Reasir?" She burst out and blushed with both excitement and nervousness.

"Indeed."

She had fainted out of her little burst. She had begun reading Van Reasir's work not too long ago. Whenever she is in the library, she is looking for his word rich and very complex philosophy. However, I do not know why he chose to become a teacher or leave America for little Mahoroba, Japan. Still, it remains a mystery to me, especially to the both of us.

Until tomorrow, we will find out why.

I fell back to sleep, holding Hemiko's hand, hoping to fall fast asleep. I know that Hemiko will never leave me. But before our fight, I felt horrible for what I did to her, but I wanted her to live. But, it didn't come to that in the end.

_Thank you, stranger._

Within a dark world, souls of the abandoned by that of the nameless and cruel god, fell to become no more. The pain and anguish would have been left silent if it weren't for the banished son of death. A child orphaned by the greed of the nameless god, as he watched his father, Death, slain. But, the nameless could not absorb the power of Death. For it remained in his son.

As the nameless showed his anger and frustration, he tossed the child with no name into the abyss. If he could not have the power over Death, then no one could.

To the nameless arrogance, the child thrived under the guidance of an ancient demon forger. His true name cursed, even uttering his name would spill the insides of the person who spoke it on the floor; except for him and his Knights of Destruction.

His realm, so cold and dark, is all he knew after his father's death. Then, the Demon Forger made him a blade of doom, as he named it Domr, armor of the dead, and a steed of black and fiery eyes he calls Kataklysm. Then the Knights of Destruction came; the Knight of Chaos, Knight of Blood, Knight of Decay, Knight of Nightmares, Knight of Flames, and the Knight of Freeze. All his to command and all to serve his very will. Yet, he still had no name.

The child with no name became a man, a true evolution of a deity, after he proclaimed his name as…Death Knight.

The moon, it is the only thing the silver haired man saw while he sat at a table in one of Hahoroba's restaurants, waiting for the pizza he ordered for his daughter and himself. He was a carefree man and very mellow when there were no demons to slay. Yet, if he wasn't the son of the demon, Sparda, then everything would've been completely different. He tapped his fingers on the table, his stomach growling as one of the demons he slain so many years ago. He had his head resting on his hand, tired not from the almost twenty hour flight and the several hours driving with his daughter to Mahoroba, but waiting for the pizza he ordered.

On the other hand, the young girl he was traveling with was his daughter. She was as similar to her father. She had his Silver hair and crimson eyes, yet everything about her reminded her of her father and that she is entitled as the granddaughter of Sparda. She was waiting for her food (Unlike her father, she ordered some Japanese food) patiently and drinking her herbal tea. All the men in the restaurant were looking at her.

Her body was that of a goddess and that of a succubus. "Damn! She must be my goddess!" One man whispered to another. "I would tap that so hard." The other whispered back. Even the women were envious and wanted her for themselves.

This made the man annoyed even more. The fact that their food was running late (hopefully not cold), no beer, and now, everyone was gossiping about his daughter and how they would please her. His eyebrow twitched. Everyone grew silent in both awe and fear. The whispers diverted from being about his daughter, now to him.

People were whispering about who they saw. "Isn't that…" Before one of them could finish whispering, a fan of this man came up to him. "Aren't you the son of Sparda, Dante?"

After that was said, all he could do was smile and say. "Of course I am! Who do you think I am, Will Ferro?" As he said this, the fan bowed before Dante, showing honor to his hero. "N-not at all! I was going to ask you to sign my autograph. I'm a big fan of yours." Dante then signed the autograph. "What's your name?" Dante asked.

The fan told Dante his name. As Dante signed the autograph, the fan turned his attention to Dante's daughter. "Who's this pretty gal?"

Dante handed him the autograph. "She's my daughter." As Dante exclaimed, the fan bowed his head. "Forgive me for the disrespect I caused Dante-san."

Dante's daughter put down her cup of tea, looking at the fan and her father. "My name is Nethe. Thanks for asking." Nethe said with coldness in her voice.

All the men and women in the restaurant fell silent at the sound of her cold voice. The fan then backed away slowly. "Forgive me, Nethe-san." The fan bowed to Nethe before he walked off in fear.

Dante looked at his daughter, who seemed to be like a clone of himself. Dante sighed. "I know you do not like the idea of leaving Sin City, leaving America for a prestigious school in a small town is-"Before he could finish, Nethe cut him off. "It isn't about that, is it father?"

Dante sighed. "It is that completely. Why? Do you think I would do this for whatever you did?"

Nethe sighed; she didn't want to lose the freedom of kicking angel and demon ass. Why a prestigious school? Because of fatherly love…and an old friend's connection to the head of the Himemiya family, Ichirio; in exchange for the time that Dante saved his family from a horde of demons. Yet, the promise and a slot for Nethe at Ototachibana Academy and good place to learn and live as a normal teenager. Even though he taught her all he knew, he wanted her to give her a good life.

Nethe sighed. "Why does it feel like you are abandoning me?"

Dante replied. "You never went to school and you never had your own friends. I want you to experience your life as it is."

With that, Nethe gave in. Overall, she is strong willed and strong hearted. She knew what her father was trying to do. But it was saddening, yes, but she knew it was true.

As their food came and was ready and still warm, Nethe looked out of the window and saw the moon. She wondered. _I feel just like the moon…_


	2. Fresh Start and Fressh Blood

Kannazuki No Miko:

The Lunar Priestess, her love, and the Deathly Ones

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kannazuki No Miko or Devil May Cry, I only own my OC's.**

**Don't forget to favorite and review, reviews do help encourage me to continue writing, as well as as adding this story to favorites. Enjoy.**

Chapter one:

Fresh Start and Fresh Blood

The sun rose from its slumber. The light shined across Mahoroba, giving life to those who suffered from the incident six months ago. Yet, it would give more life to the cockroaches who call themselves fans and so-called-friends of Chikane, who gathered around her limousine, waiting for their goddess to walk out. As Chikane elegantly stepped out of the limousine, she was hounded by her fans, which blocked her and Hemiko's way. _The usual as it has been for six months._ She thought to herself. It was very tiring of her fans to do this, even both genders proposed to her, even when it is clear she is obviously with Hemiko.

She always rejected the proposals. For one reason and one reason alone; she is in love with Hemiko and no one, not even the gods, will deny her love for her lover.

A stern voice echoed at the large group. They stopped hounding Chikane and turned to see a new teacher. Hemiko stepped out of the limousine and saw whose voice it was. It was their new philosophy teacher…Professor Van Reasir. With a strong German accent, the professor warned the marauding fans (Funny, he's from America and he has a strong German accent). "Oi, anyone of you dogs disrupts Miss Himemyia anymore on school grounds will get a month of detention and have to write a hundred page essay of my choice!" With this said in stone, the fan girls and fan boys dispersed. Not because of the teacher, but his reputation, accent, and his name.

As the limousine was clear of the pest, Hemiko and Chikane walk up to their new Philosopher teacher, both of them bowed before him for a welcome and a thank you. As they looked up at their new teacher, Professor Van Reasir, he spoke their names. "Himemiya Chikane and Kurusugawa Hemiko, an uneasy start of the day wasn't it?" He said with gratitude. "It's like that every day, sensei." As Chikane said this, Professor Van Reasir's eyebrows raised hearing this.

"Never have I been hounded like that, as you have," The professor confessed. "But it must be the teenage spirit to hound who they idolize." Professor Van Reasir looked at the roster, which he had the English copy of it, since his Japanese was fluent when spoken, but poor at reading it. "Do you know the way to Room E-219?" He asked both Hemiko and Chikane.

Hemiko spoke first, giving him the directions. "Thank you, but I have a hard time reading the signs. So, if it isn't a bother, would you lead me there? A teacher should never be late to his first day of teaching." Both Hemiko and Chikane led their new teacher to their classroom, in full irony, they have him for first hour.

"Thank you kindly, Kurusugawa and Himemiya." As he bowed his head slightly and raised his arms, his palms out as a bow, in his family. Both Hemiko and Chikane were confused at this. The professor caught this and explained it to the both of them. "Oh, so it's a tradition that you show respect, in gratitude and also not to offend anyone of different cultures." Hemiko said. "Rather impressive." Chikane complemented.

Professor Van Reasir smiled. "This is your first hour class?"

"Yes, and Kurusugawa here was so eager last night to meet you, she accidental forgot." Chikane teased her girlfriend, in the way she meant to keep it hidden, Reasir saw through it sadly.

"C-chikane?"

"I thought you call others by their entitled name?" Van Reasir asked.

Hemiko froze, she dishonored her teacher. "I-I'm sorry sensei!" The professor chuckled. "Nine, nine, it is no problem for me." He gave Hemiko relief. He looked at the clock on the wall, the bell was about to ring to begin the school day.

"School is about to start. Since you helped me find my way here, you can choose where you two can sit." With that said Hemiko and Chikane bowed and thanked their new teacher and went to choose where they were to sit. Chikane sat next to the window and Hemiko sat next to her. They both smiled at each other and they began to talk. "So, how does it feel to be a third year, Hemiko?"

Hemiko answered the question, being quiet and discrete. "As long I am with you, it feels wonderful." Chikane blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, it is my pleasure that I can get to be with you." After that the bell rang.

The first day back to school had begun, but someone new would their lives.

~XX~

As the bell rang, signaling the five minute warning bell to the students. Many walked with ease to their first hour class, while others rushed to avoid being late to class. Near the entrance of the prestigious school, a motorcycle pulled up with two people on the Harley Davidson, without helmets of course. Both of the people have silver hair and crimson eyes, which caused a stir among the students. In all cases, was about the silver haired man.

Nethe dismounted the motorcycle, stunning both the male and female students who saw her.

Dante gave his farewell to his daughter. "Nethe, give it your best and good luck."

"Thanks, dad."

"Hey, Nethe, smile and make me proud. I want the best for you and to make you happy."

Nethe sighed and hugged her father, knowing what her father was trying to do. She then began to walk off. Dante smiled and looked at the sky. "Lady, she just acts like you." With that said, he drove off. Letting his daughter go off onto her quest of life to enjoy the bliss of it.

The students who were rushing to class and those calmingly strolling to class were distracted by the beauty of the daughter of the famous half demon Dante. As she walked by, she let her long silver hair flow in the sudden morning breeze. To the students, it was a normal breeze. To Nethe, it is an omen on the verge of arrival. _Better watch my back from now on._ She thought to herself.

In the Ototachibana school uniform, she looked as if she was a goddess compared to Himemiya Chikane. All the students who saw her nearly fainted at her stunning attraction.

She pulled out her school schedule and took a look at it. _What do I have for first hour?_ On her schedule, it said she has Philosophy for first hour. _Lovely. _Nethe thought with humor.

She continued to room E-219, where she would meet our two heroines for the first time.

On the roof of the school, a strange man watched Nethe walk away from the stunned crowed. "Oh, the little deviless came to my hunting ground." He grinned, licking his fangs while his blood eyes glowed fiercely as he thought of his prey.

The Himemiya princess…

_Chikane, your blood will taste so sweet when you are all to myself. You, me, and the piles of corpses I will leave behind us…even that whore, Kurusugawa Hemiko._ His thoughts wandered to a nude Chikane lying on a silk bed, waiting for what this perverted vampire had in his thoughts. _Our time will come, my love._ He said before he disappeared in a flock of bats.

~XX~

Professor Van Reasir counted the students after the bell rang. All but one was accounted for, the new girl who transferred from Sin City (not Las Vegas) and only has a first name. He looked to see a stunned classroom of students. He cleared his throat and began his introduction. "Greetings, as many of you may know me for my philosophical work, others as a German-American. I am Professor Van Reasir and I am honored to be your teacher." After his introduction, the students rose from their seats, bowed, and seated back down.

Before Professor Van Reasir could begin the lecture, the door to his room opened. Everyone in the class looked to see who was entering their classroom.

All the male and female students were stunned to see a rare gem; even Chikane and Hemiko were speechless. Not because of her beauty, but that she almost looked exactly like the man from six months ago who challenged the god of swords. To Hemiko, she was jealous of the new girl's physical appearance and her assets. They were about the same as Chikane's. _Why am I so envious of her physic?_ She looked at Chikane, only to see the surprised face with a welcoming face. She kept what she thought about how the new girl looked like out of her mind.

Students began to whisper. "Isn't that new girl the daughter of that motorcycle dude?"

"No, she is a goddess."

"I heard she came from Sin City."

The professor asked for her name. "Who might you be, miss?"

The red eyed girl responded to her new sensei. "My name is Nethe, granddaughter of the demon Sparda." She said so coldly that even Van Reasir felt chills crawl down his back. This shocked the whole class, except Hemiko and Chikane since they never heard of Sparda. "And for my last name, you can use my grandfather's name as a substitute if you want." Everyone was in awe, mostly because of her accepting being called Nethe Sparda. All except one.

A boy with short black hair raised his voice. Hemiko and Chikane know him as Oogami Souma. "Are you really the granddaughter of Sparda and the daughter of Dante?" Souma was asking as if he was the devil himself. Everyone gasped (Except for Hemiko and Chikane), shocked at what the male idol of the school asked. Nethe Smirked, almost responding devilishly, as if she was taunting Souma. "You think I am lying?"

Souma nodded his head.

"I think you are trying to get attention."

"If I was, I would've torn up my uniform to make me look like a slut. That would be getting attention, Mr. Oogami."

Everyone gasped, shocked at how she knew his name. Once again, Souma decided to deny the fact that Nethe is the granddaughter of Sparda. Hemiko and Chikane were watching from afar, as if they were excluded from the group. Hemiko was lost in the conflict, while Chikane was becoming jealous of Nethe's presence, not her physical presence, but her equal or greater attraction. She looked at Hemiko and to Nethe and back. _Why am I jealous all of a sudden?_ Chikane blushed, trying to keep her jealousy hidden from Hemiko as best she could.

As both Souma and Nethe continued their arguing, Professor Von Reasir grew irritated from the wasted time of his first hour class. He let out a loud grunt. The two became silent. Now, the students were about to get lectured about time management.

As he went on about disrespecting a teacher by wasting his or her time by arguing on a topic you can argue later, out of class, of course. While he continued on, Chikane thought of her beloved. How she looked in the morning light. _Hemiko._ She thought with absolute bliss, oh how she loves the shy blonde. She just thought of how to make her happier, with all that has happened.

Even for forgiveness after what she did to her before the final battle.

~XX~

It was time for lunch and it was the usual for both Hemiko and Chikane to eat lunch in the rose garden. It was as peaceful as being near a soothing river or an old tree. Both of them ate their bentos, while being madly in love. After the events with Ame no Murakumo and the Orochi, Hemiko and Chikane grew closer than before. Even though Hemiko confessed her true feelings about Chikane to Souma, he didn't take it lightly. Chikane also confessed her feelings (before Hemiko told Souma) to her lover after the supposed destined fate one of them was to have. But they were thankful to that stranger who looked like his daughter.

_Dante, was that his name? _Chikane thought. She wanted to thank him so much, but the only person related to him was Nethe.

_That would be half of my thanks to Dante._

"Chikane, are you alright?"

Chikane looked into her amethyst eyes, only blushing slightly. "Yes, Hemiko?" After she acknowledge Hemiko's question, she spoke. "Are you alright, Chikane?" She was asking her girlfriend.

"I'm alright, love."

This did not sound right to her, so she continued.

"Is it because of the new girl? Nethe, was it her name?"

Chikane was caught off guard, she was thinking about her, since she was related to the man, Dante, who saved them. But, there was also the fact that she was also jealous of the new girl. She didn't want to keep it away from her, unlike before when she felt her heart break after Hemiko dated Souma.

"I…I felt jealous of Nethe. I thought you would be attracted to her and leave me for her."

After Chikane confessed her fear and jealousy, she was reassured by her sweet love. "I never would leave you. You gave me the courage to do what I enjoy to do and my love for you grew." Hemiko never, and by her word, never would leave Chikane. The thought of leaving the women she love, admired, and who encouraged her to strive for success.

Chikane blush a deep crimson red as a beat. She knew she always encouraged her and the fact they are dating added to the loyalty to each other. "Hemiko, thank you." Was all she could say. It brought a tear of pure joy to her eyes, even though she is usually strong, it caused Hemiko to worry. "W-was it something I said-"Before she could finish, her lips were locked with Chikane's. It was very passionate, as always.

Both of them broke their kiss after a few seconds, looking into both of their eyes; sapphire and amethyst locked in the chains of love.

The spark in their eyes brought serenity and peace to the both of them. As if the goddess of love knew they were meant to be together. And it had its bumps and smooth sailing, but they were finally together.

They could feel the light around them warm up and the roses grew bigger and beautiful than before. A sign of the gods evoking their bond being tied by themselves, it was such a blessing bestowed upon them. They embraced one another until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The two lovers ended their embrace, gathered their things, and exit the rose garden. They held each other's hands all the way back to their class.

Everyone knew they were dating, even the teachers knew, many were impressed, jealous, or full of hate against Hemiko. But there were many who wanted Hemiko dead, mostly Chikane's fans. Chikane always had the dagger eyes to whoever threatens Hemiko, especially her lover's life.

But there would be few who would do harm to the priestesses.

~XX~

In the dark realm of the abyss, the dead creep with pain and woe. The stench of death is unbearable. The mind goes mad with the sense of pure evil and chaos floating in the mist. The haze of chaos and death leak from the armor of the Death Knight coming from every creek and opening of his armor. He sits on his throne, looking at his knights of destruction, planning a scheme of bringing death to the world above.

The Knight of Nightmares broke the silence with a hazy voice of a long lost hunger. "Why do we wait when we can take the mortal world by a storm of destruction? I hunger to embed my seeds of fear amongst the weak mortals." His dark voice cooed with symphony of destruction.

The Knight of Blood agreed. "Yes mighty Death Knight, why do we wait when I can boil the blood of mortals and command them to do my very whim!"

The Knight of Decay refuted with the other two. "You fools! There are many entities up above who could pose a threat to our lord! We must end them in order for our lord and his devote followers to enter the world of the living!"

All the Knights of Destruction fought over of either invading the world of the living now or later. The Death Knight was still in his chain of thought. When the image of two priestesses of the moon and the sun. One of them was useless and the other would make his plan plausible. He rose from his throne, which ceased the bitter argument of the three Knights of Destruction. He then spoke with a deep, dark voice. "I have seen an image of two priestesses; one of the sun and the other of the moon."

The Knights of Destruction grew to a point interest. The Knight of Nightmares asked with more of a thirst to cause fear. "Tell me, my liege? Where shall we begin our search for these wretched women?" Before the Death Knight could respond, the Knight of Blood scuffed. "How do we know that they pose a threat to us?" Silence echoed in the abyss.

"The Lunar Priestess is the key for us to ride the path of absolving the living of their lives. She will give us her soul to split the chain of our prison to the mortal world." The Death Knight answered the question. "Observe the two, Nightmare, Blood, and Decay. Look for any weakness and use it to bring her here." As he said this, the three bowed their heads and marched off.

They would ride to the world above to wreak havoc and to seek the Lunar Priestess's weakness. But in the winds of fate, one would ride against the Knights of Destruction and their lord. He, unlike the Knights of Destruction, was forged with all knowledge and materials not related to the Knights of Destruction.

That would be for later.

For now, the Knight of Nightmares, Blood, and Decay will ride forth to the land of the living. To scout out the Lunar Priestess's weakness and use it against her, no matter the cost.

~XX~

It was the end of the day at the Ototachibana academy and everyone was heading back to their dorms. Hemiko and Chikane were waiting for the limousine that brought them to the school. They both held each other's hand, not because Chikane was still receiving letters of her devoted fans and admirers, but someone to hold close.

They were talking about what to do, from taking photos or going for a walk in Mohoroba, or play the piano in the music room in their mansion. They laughed and giggled while they waited for the limousine, but it would get to them late. An hour has passed and Chikane and Hemiko were starting to become impatient.

Both Hemiko and Chikane looked around and saw Nethe sitting on the steps leading to the school, it seemed she wasn't happy.

"Nethe-chan, what's wrong?" Hemiko asked.

Nethe looked up to see student idol and her girlfriend, which she wasn't expecting to see. Nethe sighed. "So, we meet at last." With that Hemiko bowed before Nethe. "Thank you, Nethe-chan." Nethe raised an eyebrow. "Why are you thanking me?" With that, Hemiko explained what happened with them on the moon, and Nethe's father, Dante.

Nethe chuckled lightly, it made Chikane feel jealous. "My father is more of a badass when something greater rises and potentially endangers the world." This was true, on part, due to the fact that Sparda slew his own kin to protect humanity. He even fought deities related to the apocalypse (like Ame no Murakumo, who required a sacrifice to return everything back to normal), but lost to the god of swords. Nethe always admired her father and respected him for his bravery, coolness, and strength.

Both Hemiko and Chikane were stunned to hear that Dante slew the goddess of death, the destroyer, and slayed his own brother to prevent a demonic invasion. "T-that sounds so un real." Chikane was filled a feeling of fear. The man that rescued her and her girlfriend from a fate so traumatizing, was that he did a great deal of damage to the demons. Even dealing pain to the gods with a might of Sparda; even it shocked her of how Dante could be dealt fatal damage and get back up as if nothing happened. She looked at Hemiko, who shared her shock and gripped Chikane's hand harder. She was envisioning what Dante did in the past. In a dramatic and her usual way.

But before Chikane could ask if Nethe inherited the same exact powers as her father, Nethe raised her finger. She felt something wasn't right, as if someone was watching them. Her senses were correct; two people were actually watching them from afar. Nethe pulled out her twin pistols Grim and Reaper, eager to shoot something. Her heart raced of who she saw and she became sick of his presence already.

"What are you doing here, filth?"

**So, who is or are these people that Nethe has an itchy gun trigger for? I'll work and update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Poisonous Jealousy and Vampire Thirst

Kannazuki No Miko:

The Lunar Priestess, her love, and the Deathly Ones

Chapter 2:

Poisonous Jealousy and Vampire Thirst

**It has been a while, but I'm back. Before we start I have to do one thing (Opens door)...**

**Chikane: (on bed without her clothing) Hemiko, I hope we can embrace-what the hell are you doing here?**

**Blacksnake: Duh Fuq, this is my room and why are you on my bed naked.**

**Chikane: (Blushes) Get out! (Accidentally throws Katana) (Kills Blacksnake) Shit!**

"What are you doing here, filth?" Nethe demanded the man she recognized and hated.

He was pale, compared to Nethe, but his paleness was something far worse than what Nethe was born with. His blood-red eyes looked in the eyes of Chianke and saw her soul. His hair was obsidian, as if lava has cooled right there. He was averagely tall for his age; even though age doesn't apply to him. He licked his fangs, thirsty for blood and his Lust for the blue eyed and haired girl. He wore a black leather coat with an insignia of a bat, no under shirt but his body, black pants, and a collar with spikes on the collar and a vile of blood in the middle. Yet, he remained a mystery to the boy, known as the Prince in the school, but also known as Souma to Chikane and Hemiko, who just met this man.

Souma looked at Chikane, hate and pain gripped his heart when she took the girl he loved. But he saw Hemiko frightened by his new associate. He didn't want Himeko to be scared or hurt, but his new friend couldn't keep that promise.

Souma spoke to his companion. "Don't hurt Himeko, please, just that wretched Nethe and Chikane."

His companion looked at him. "I will not hurt neither Chikane, nor Himeko for the sake of our deal, but know this; I do not work for free." He said with a pure British accent. He reached inside of his coat and pulled out what looked like a gun, until it was completely pulled out. A sword and gun hybrid, of which, this man favored. Rose Wither. He swung his sword-gun around with awesome skills and then said these words.

"Now is the time I spill your blood, daughter of Dante."

With that said, Chikane held Himeko close, shielding her from what's about to occur. Nethe's trigger fingers were itching to pull the trigger and blow this man's brains out. Only if it was that simple, if she could, but sadly this man was a vampire.

The stranger smirked. "I am Aeon Von Duchten, and I am going to end your life, Nethe." He knew Nethe, but introduced himself to Himeko. He knew Chikane very well, but her memory faded of what happened seven years ago. He was ready to take his prey away and give Himeko to Souma.

Silence now echoed in the streets and under the sunset, as neither Nethe nor Aeon fired their guns. Aeon was waiting for nightfall, for he grows truly powerful in the veil's cloak. Nethe was waiting for Aeon to strike first or choke. It was heart racing for Himeko, Chikane, and Souma. But, another person was there, watching from the shadows and licking her lips while watching the innocent Himeko, frightened with fear.

Nethe was tensed, but she beaten Aeon multiple times, but she almost lost her life multiple times. Sweat began to bead on her hands, breasts, and her forehead. The three bystanders were in a stance of silence, Hemiko and Chikane ready to flee, but Souma would follow or Nethe would be distracted and shot. Time began to move slowly for both Nethe and Aeon, as they were ready to shoot one-another. Then, Nethe pulled the trigger of her guns and showered the vampire with bullets and her raining hate.

This was their cue to run, after seeing Aeon deflecting Nethe's bullets with mastery sword man ship. Souma ran after them, for his own reasons. In the meantime, Nethe reloaded her pistols and dodged the shots Aeon fired from his gun-sword. They repeated this until Aeon lunged at Nethe with his sword, hoping to kill Nethe once and for all. It was blocked and countered with Nethe's katana, Steel Mother, with quickness; she struck down upon Aeon's shoulder.

It would've killed him, if he wasn't a vampire.

Striking from the left, right, left, down, up. All blocked by each other's attacks. It all was smooth, but it wasn't the time to think that way. Aeon was striking fiercely as if he was an unchained beast. Nethe struck him a blow that threw him into the steps, blood leaking from his mouth from the broken bones and internal bleeding.

Nethe knew this wasn't the end of the battle. She stood her ground, ready to smite this demon of the night. Even though she was focused on Aeon's oddly limp body, her sense failed to notice that this Aeon was a fake. When it hit her, which in literal terms, it hit her. A sword pierced through her back and through her stomach. She coughed up blood, looking down at her exit wound. _But how did he?_ Before Nethe could finish that thought, Aeon pulled the trigger on his gun sword. The bullet burst through Nethe's lower torso. Blood splattered everywhere, on the stairs, sidewalk, and on the grass.

Nethe fell onto her knees, while Aeon pulled the blade out of Nethe's lower back and licked the blade. He smirked evilly. "You taste like an angel, my dear." He walked away, not wanting to suck her blood, due to the fact of demons would hunt him down for her blood and/or Dante would be pissed off beyond help.

As he walked away he whispered to himself. "Better die quickly now larva, or I'll come back to take your head." After he left, Nethe fell onto her side, blood spilling from her wound.

She was in hell with pain. She felt herself about to pass out. _I-I can't die now. Not like this._

But a young woman ran up to Nethe, with golden curly hair with fear in her eyes and sheer horror. She tried to stop the bleeding from Nethe's open wound, but it wouldn't stop. This girl was beginning to cry, since she couldn't stop the bleeding and felt like she didn't do anything.

As Nethe was fading into unconsciousness, she felt a feeling she never felt before. _Why…does it feel like I want to…kiss her?_ Before she could speak, she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

XX

Otoha Kisaragi was shedding tears of absolute terror, not just seeing this girl get brutally stabbed, but the man who fought her and inflicted so much pain on this beauty. "N-no…stay with me! Stay awake!" Otoha kept pressure on the silver haired and red eyed girl's wound. Her day off had definitely ended with blood.

How she saw the battle on her day off? She stalked her lady after school was out. She didn't even thought about how intense the battle was, let alone that she didn't expect Ogami Souma to work with such an evil beast. No, not a beast, but a devil. The girl's breathing was growing rigid and slow. She began to freak out. She wanted to keep her alive, but her injuries were just too severe.

Otoha was preoccupied with a wounded and potentially dying girl and the beating of her heart, she did not notice a motorcycle pulled up beside the sidewalk. The rider dismounted and walked up behind Otoha, who focused too much on the wounded girl, she ignored the feeling that someone was standing above her. The rider coughed in his hand calmly, making Otoha jump.

Otoha turned to see a man standing behind her, not worried or scared to the core as she was. She couldn't speak, since she was the only one there with this girl and whoever would see that wound, she'll be blamed. "I-I d-didn't do it!"

The man had the same hair and red eyes as the girl, but he just looked down at the frightened golden curled haired girl and the wounded girl. But to Otoha, the girl she was trying to save was actually this man's daughter. The man then picked up his daughter and that's when it hit Otoha; this man was Dante and this was his daughter.

"Come on, I think you'll know where I'm going." As Dante said this, Otoha was still in shock and at a loss. When Dante rested his daughter in front of him on the motorcycle, motioning Otoha to sit in the back, as it was the only choice left. Otoha got on the bike and went with Dante, and where they were going made no sense; the Himemyia mansion.

_Why is he taking her here?_

Her answers would soon be answered.

XX

Chikane ran with Himeko's hands in hers through the forest, running from the battle between Nethe and the vampire, Aeon. They stopped after they heard the final gunshot, unaware of who won. But they didn't want to know who was victorious. They began to walk, since Himeko was out of breath, as well as Chikane herself. They were lost in the woods, but it was rather serene. It was quiet, too quiet.

Himeko and Chikane were in a place where neither Aeon nor Souma had fallowed them, or so they hoped. They were rather grateful for this event, for a strange reason. But, it was rather gloomy to be a forest that they knew very well. The trees were almost like shadows, and some almost looked like beasts. Himeko was beginning to become weary of this strange wood, of what laid in the dark.

Chikane felt weary of the ominous shadows, where she felt something was watching the both of them. Her fear was right, something was stalking her, but it wasn't Aeon. It was a beast of the purest conjuration of the blackest blood of Maskim. It kept its track on the innocent couple; its black claws stabbed the soil and crushed anything below it. It growled in a very low tone, which was loud enough for the two to hear.

Himeko held her girlfriend's hand, feeling her heart beating faster and faster every second. Chikane quickened their pace, trying to escape the monster's sight. Now, Chikane was dragging Himeko, she couldn't risk the chance of walking anymore. They ran and ran for about ten minutes and the beast was still behind them. The growling came up behind them closer and closer, and the hissing frightened Himeko.

Himeko almost tripped multiple times, she panted and became dreary from the running. "Ch-chikane…I can't keep up!" Himeko squeaked and wheezed. They had been running for about half an hour and the growling and hissing grew closer, but there was more nearby. One, two, three, and then there was four of the monsters. All waited for the two to stumble or run into a dead end. The further Himeko and Chikane fled deeper into the strange forest, the deeper the darkness fallowed them. The couple ran and ran, trying to escape the chase, as best as they could, the numbers began to build up. But to no avail.

As Chikane kept her speed, while tired she was, wanted no part with the demons. As the same could be said for Himeko, but the poor girl's legs gave away, falling to the ground. As she fell, she gasped, while Chikane turned around to help her up, but the shadowy demons saw an opportunity to strike. They charged like there was no tomorrow.

"Himeko, you need to get up!"

Himeko panted, feeling light headed. "I-I can't go on, I just can't"

Himeko began to cry, not wanting to bring down Chikane and having her killed. She told Chikane to run, to save herself, but she knew that was impossible. "Himeko, I would never do such a thing to you!"

With that said, Chikane tried her best to get Himeko running again, or to carry her beloved Himeko. Yet, it would seem pointless to do so. Chikane looked back and saw the demons charging towards them. She tried to run in the direction they were running, but blocked off by the same demons. Nowhere to run for the lovely duo, for they were surrounded by the fiends, with no hope of escape; Himeko cried even harder and held onto her girlfriend's body. "Chikane… I love you." She sobbed. A tear slid down Chikane's cheek, she rested her beloved on the ground. "I love you, too Himeko." She kissed her lover farewell and held on to each other till their deaths were quick.

As they kissed, hoping that it'll be the last thing they would feel, before the beast's claws and serrated teeth dug into their flesh and tear it away. The demons were about to pounce, until a sound of chains wiped through the air. As one of the shadowy fiends pounced, a snake blade impaled the demons hide and was dragged back into the darkness, howling in pain. Himeko and Chikane broke their last (or so they thought) kiss and looked at the direction of the demonic screaming. The demons looked in the direction of where their brother was dragged off to and the screaming stopped.

Chikane sought an escape route from the fiends, to no avail, the fiends returned their gaze to their prey. They hissed and growled, ready to taste the flesh of the priestesses. To their ignorance, a woman lunged from the darkness and whipped the fiends with her snake blade. As she landed without trouble, she swung her whip-like blade. The way she swung the blade, it seemed like she was dancing with her masque that covered her eyes and small bars connected to the bottom of the masque, showing only ruby lips. This mystery woman attacked with such speed, that with a glimpse, Himeko thought that she almost looked like Chikane.

With what almost felt like the wind, this mysterious stranger's last attack led her on taking the fiend's arm and brought it with her on its back. She smiled, "I like your stamina." She said with lust and seduction. With that, she broke the beasts arm and decapitated the shadow demon's head from its corpse.

As the last body fell, it disintegrated into the night. With her succubus body, she walked like she was going to make love to Chikane and Himeko. Her blue hair flowed freely from her masque, as long like Chikane's, even her eyes were that of Chikane. As she neared closer to the two, Chikane felt uneasy around her.

The maiden then kneeled before them, reaching her gloved hands to stroke their faces, while Himeko and Chikane tried to resist the urge. A smile crept on her ruby lips.

"My, what two lovely woman like you, doing out here all alone without an escort?" Her voice soothed both of them, but they felt it was a trap.

Chikane remained silent, not trusting this woman. Unlike her, Himeko was mesmerized by the dancing sword woman. "Who are you?" She blushed, not understanding the bewitching effect the woman had on her.

The woman smiled, revealing pearl white teeth. "In time my lovely, but just call me Poison Ivy for now."

Before Himeko could object, the woman detached the lower part of her masque, along with the bars, and kissed the innocent blonde. Making Chikane jealous by the kiss, unaware that she gave her a bit of a sleep potion she cleverly used. As she broke the kiss, Himeko began to drift off to sleep. She then turned to Chikane, with a lusting smile she brought Himeko closer, putting herself on top of her. She stroke her cheek with one hand and with her free hand, she gently grabbed Chikane's breast. Chikane gasped, trying to fight the advances of her sexual asailant. Yet, she couldn't resist it at all, feeling something boil up inside; not hate, but desire not hers.

"Don't you dare!" Chikane shouted, causing her soon-to-be-possible-rapist to squeeze her breast and brought her face closer to Chikane's. She amiled, "I'll show you who I am," her smile remained ever illuminating, "but not now nor here." Before Chikane could object, the stranger kissed her, having her tongue force the potion into her mouth and forcing her to swallow it.

Chikane began to lose consciousness as the brew took hold. As the deadly seductress broke the kiss, she whispered her name. "Anri is my name, don't forget it." The name sounded familiar to Chikane, before she could speak up, the potion forced her to slumber. She was out cold with Himeko around this stranger. The strange thing was, she couldn't feel anything, not even her touch, but the ever feeling so wasn't there if she had woken up.

The softness of her bed was what she remembered. _Wait!? Why does the ground feel like this? _She began to wake up from her forced slumber. Her head throbbed with a hangover feeling. She tried to sit up, but Himeko's arms were around her and someone was at the end of her bed. Her vision was blurry and the image was unknown to her. As she blinked, the shadow was gone. She was confused, but it was short lived. Her vision returned to see her room, the window, the door and her precious jewel; her Hemiko.

She smiled, dismissing the horrible images of what happened the night before. To her surprise, it was morning already. She didn't give a care and decided to rest with her love.

XX

The knight of Nightmares and the knight of Decay rode on their mounts, Terror and disease, as fast as they could. The beasts of the blood of Maskim they had disturbed to exploit the weakness of the Lunar priestess had proven futile by their standards. "How could some mere mortal do so much damage and have no scarring?" Decay asked with bitterness in his voice. "How could one be without an aid of demons?" Nightmare replied with another question, although bitter.

The howls of the demons of Maskim they had disturbed grew closer and numerous. They rode far into the dark night, with their steeds able to outmaneuver the vehicles the weak mortals relied on. They could slay the demons of Maskim, but they sought not to anger a powerful demon. Not even one person could tell what happened.

The howling and growling stopped, leaving an eerie feel to it. Both Nightmare and Decay saw a massacre, not of weak mortals, but the demons they were running from. They saw a girl standing on the mounds of disintegrating shadow fiends. Unlike the woman in black who slaughtered the fiends without breaking a sweat, this girl had golden hair and the same uniform as the priestesses wore.

"How dare you think you are strong, you wench!" Decay spate his insult to her, along with disease who snorted violently, only to be silenced by Nightmare. He spoke first. "Clever disguise, blood, but how do you manage to keep it up without a source of blood?" With that said, Decay remained silent and Blood smirked. "You know how mortal women are; they suck the life out of you." She kept her smile, although it was a good pun, the two knights didn't catch her (or his) drift.

Blood sighed, "Never mind then."

Decay, who was still enraged, sent a storm of disease to a nearby tree. It withered and shattered, turning into dust. "We have no proof of what the Lunar Priestess's weakness is!"

Nightmare nodded his head in agreement. "If it wasn't for that whore to interfere with our dark lords plans, we could've discovered her weakness." He said with the nightmares of everything, making his voice sound other worldly.

Blood placed both of her hands on her hips and pouted. "Are you two really blind and foolish?" Her eyes gleamed with gold. Nightmare and Decay looked at her, expecting what she (or he) has to say to explain. "Really?"

Blood sighed, showing her anger and causing an effect on the Maskim's blood. "Have you seen the Lunar Priestess running with the Solar priestess?" Both nodded their heads, but still wasn't sure of what Blood was saying. "What about how she refused to leave the Solar Priestess behind when she fell?" Again, they nodded their heads, starting to understand her logic, but not fully. "What about their kiss? They believed they were about to perish, so they kissed one-another."

Nightmare and Decay began to decode what Blood said, even though it wasn't coded. Decay spoke up. "You are assuming they are lovers?" With that, Blood smacked her hand against her forehead. "It took you that long to figure it out?" She mocked him, her breasts bounced up and down, surprisingly large by Blood's standards (D size).

"If that is so, we need more evidence, in order for the Death Knight to send the rest of us." He said, forcing Blood to make a face that many would find funny. "For skull fucking sake of all things, we just saw it! How is it that hard to know it is her weakness?" Rather trying to explain it to the eons old Knights, she stopped them from questioning.

"Here is what I am going to; try to be friends with priestesses, seduce the Solar Priestess, fuck (or rape or kidnap) her, and lead her to the abyss." Blood explained without any faults.

"With that said, I'll be going now." AS Blood announced it, he/she walked off into the night.

Leaving the knights of Nightmare and Decay in the dark as they slowly followed…

**Don't forget to Review, favorite, and give suggestions on how to improve the story.**


	4. Blacken Blades and Romantic Encounters

Kannazuki No Miko:

The Lunar Priestess, her love, and the Deathly Ones

Chapter 3:

Blacken Blades and Romantic Encounters

**Blacksnake: Welcome to another chapter of this story.**

**Himeko and Chikane: (Making out)**

**Blacksnake: (Looks at the two) Would one of you lovely ladies like to say the disclaimer?**

**Himeko and Chikane: Blacksnake201 does not owe Kannazuki No Miko/Destiny of the Shrine Maidens.**

_The Night before the end of Chapter 2…_

Aeon sprinted through the woods, seeking his prized trophy; Chikane. As he ran, he searched every tree and brush. To no avail, he could not find her. He can see through the darkness, smell unspilled blood, and the finest things of a mortal. Alas, his vampyric senses were no use to him now. _What is causing my senses to go numb? Only strong magic from elder spellcasters, or…_ A raven cried as it flew behind him. As it landed, it began to shape shift into a hooded man.

Aeon turned to see who it was, only to be astonished and fearful of who it was. A name slipped from his lips, "Seeker!" "Yes child of the cursed blood. It is I, the wanderer Seeker." Without shouting, his voice carried a loud thunderous sound to it. Aeon flinched under the sound as lightning crack the sky as it began to rain.

Seeker, the wisest of the immortal race, but the most fearsome to many of fiends and monsters, whose eyes seem blind, but with all the magic he acquired, he can see without the need of such eyes.

Aeon attempted to unseath his weapon. As he tried to grab the hilt of his blade, he grabbed nothing. _What the…_ "Looking for this?" Seeker held out the gun-blade, making Aeon more terrified of the immortal. The blindness of the men deceived him the first time, although he has always regretted it.

"Why is it that you torture Miss Himemyia so?" Seeker asked as if he was a judge asking the condemned man of what he felt before he was sent to be executed. Aeon stuttered. "Y-you know t-true love is…" As Seeker brought his staff to the ground, the earth around him cracked with a sound of thunder. "Typical for a creature such as yourself to stalk a young lady for your lust, as you rape her over and over once you acquire her."

This angered Aeon to a point where he wanted to take his weapon and slay the Immortal; alas, an immortal is not easy to kill as it seems.

"You are a pathetic being Aeon! To think such a thing that you can break the shell of the fates to indulge your sins unsavory of all things mortal!" His voice booms as the striking of thunder, causing Aeon to wench in fear and detest for this eons old being. Even the trees, stones, and the soil rumble under his feet and the sound of his vigorous voice. Even the falling rain seemed to freeze.

Aeon stared at the immortal by the name of Seeker; his crimson eyes looked at the staff of Seeker, then his blade. His fangs sought to bite the immortal, knowing very well it was foolish. But his cause was blind and obsession filled.

Aeon's blade fell into the mud. Seeker turned his back to Aeon and walked off. "Know this child." He began. "Darkness is coming. All you know will be devoured by the wrath of 'his' hatred and vengeance." With those words that came out of his mouth, Aeon's eyes widened, knowing full well who he meant. "You mean?" Before he could get an answer, Seeker flew off in his raven form. The rain fell even harder.

Aeon's face and clothes soaked in the falling rain, while he focused on what he learned.

To his own discretion, Souma ran up to his 'acquaintance'. "Aeon, did you find them?" When no answer came, Souma asked once more. Aeon picked up Rose Witherer from the mud. He turned to Souma with a cold expression.

"I did not find them."

Souma heard a tone he had never heard or seen the expression he saw in his 'acquaintance's' face before, "What are you not telling me?"

With a tone of irritation, Souma grabbed Aeon by the arm and his Orochi markings appeared. "Tell me, now!" With the scent of a threat, Aeon turned to him, shaking his arm free. "You have no Idea what I saw or what I have heard." With that, he walked by Souma, feeling a chill he believed was not possible.

He stopped. "If you Love Hemiko so much that you are willing to do anything for her. What will you do?"

Souma was taken by surprise by the question.

"I'll kill for her; I'll die for her, and pay her more attention to her than Chikane-san." He said, now knowing what his true question was. "Let her go, Oogami Souma." Was all Aeon said before he disappeared into the thick raining night.

Souma looked down to the soiled earth and to the eerie crater. He curled his fists in anger as he punched a tree next to him. It shattered into splinters where he had hit it and the rest fell, sending mud up in the air as it landed.

Souma's eyes glowed with anger. "I will never let her go!" He shouted into the sky, having it known to whoever listened,

XX

_Earlier that night, with the unconscious Himeko and Chikane after Arni left…_

As the two were out cold, alone in the dark where demons and strangers could have their way with their sleeping, innocent bodies; alone in the dark they were by many, but one was unseen. The stranger walked out from the shadows. Something was wrong with him.

His skin was pale, his eyes empty of life, and the shadows converged around him. He looked down at the two unconscious lovers, seeing life in their poise, but shaken of what happened earlier. He knew what they ran from, what they saw, and what they heard. The darkness quivered around him of what they last saw; a silver haired and red eyed girl and a brown haired man with crimson eyes. And the sound of blades clashing against one-another rang in his head and the sound of gunfire irked every bit of it.

He hissed at the memory of violence.

His fate was that of what their companions had done before.

But who was he?

He never knew his name, who he was, or where he came from. All he knew was that he was given the powers of the night. Nothing more than the darkness that he lived in and the moon as his mother and mistress; the only thing that knew his pain and frustration, even damned without rest.

When he returned to reality, he sensed something in the blue haired girl's soul; the essence of the moon. The being that led him through the dark nights and the terrors of insanity as he wandered aimlessly through the dark woods, searching for his past. Where none know the truth of its true existence. And yet, he can see what the moon maiden was doing with her hand around the blonde girl. He knew right away who she was; the resemblance of the sun.

He was jealous of the sun maiden. She was shown love by his mistress, but soon came to realize, that the sun makes the moon evermore beautiful in the night. So, as his mistress's possible lover, he would protect her.

He crouched next to the sleeping beauties, placing his cold hands on their foreheads, and sought their home. When he found the memory, he took them there through the shadows. When he was in the moon maiden's room, he found her bed and laid both her and the sun maiden on his mistress's bed. When they were comfortable, he sat at the edge of the bed, watching over them as they slept. While doing so, he pondered over how they ended up in the woods, and out cold.

Before he could narrow down any of the reasons, his moon mistress's eyes slowly opened, seeing the stranger. He knew what she saw was blurry. When she blinked, he vanished.

He returned to the woods as the sun rose. It was the sun maiden's turn to rule the day. He walked into the shadows, becoming one with them.

He would stay as close to his mistress, with only the image of her and her name; Chikane.

XX

_The same night at the Himemyia mansion…_

Nethe's body laid upon Otoha Kisaragi's bed, while her wound was being wrapped by her father. He didn't show any kind of emotion, for Otoha, she thought he was either calm or he didn't want to show anything. She stood by, watching the beautiful daughter of Dante being bandaged by her father. Blood was seeping through the first two layers of the bandages, while Dante was wrapping another around his only child's wound. The silence was killing Otoha, both mentally and emotionally.

"Is…is she going to be alright?"

"She's tough, I can tell you that. This injury won't kill her." Dante reassured her.

Otoha sighed, "Thank goodness."

Dante gave a wise crack. "She had worse injuries before." As he said this, Otoha's face turned from relieved to Shocked. "Wha…"

Dante smiled. "Don't worry about it. I suffer from far worse than she had."

Otoha's heart quickened. She knew he was the son of Sparda, but what she saw earlier scared her half to death. Even though she saw the whole fight, seeing Nethe bleeding nonstop was frightening for her. But, she was relieved that she will live.

She was surprised to see that Mr. Himemyia was willing to shelter his daughter and she learned he gave her a spot in Mahoroba's academy's roster. How well did he know Dante? Otoha wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

"How are you holding up?" He asked Otoha. "Fine, Mr. Dante." As she answered, she just wanted to know how she could have been so weak at not helping her when she needed help. She was fine helping lady Himemyia, but someone who she didn't know was bleeding in her hands.

Otoha shuddered at the thought and feeling of a wound. She just couldn't bear with it.

As Dante finished wrapping his daughter's wound, he stood up and walked over to Otoha. As she saw this, she bowed before him and blushed. "Is there anything I can do?" With an emotionless smile, Dante spoke. "Can you keep an eye on her and help her when she needs it?" An odd request, but she obliged to it. She found it strange though.

Dante was leaving the room. "Mr. Dante, aren't you going to stay here with your daughter?" Before he could reach for the door handle, he answered. "I am going to find whoever or whatever did this and make them suffer for it." He turned back to look at Otoha, his crimson eyes glowed with anger. Unfortunately, this frightened Otoha. He left the room and then the mansion.

Otoha sighed, looking at Nethe's sleeping body. Her chest rose and fell slowly. She walked up to the bed side of the silver haired girl. She was gorgeous when she was sleeping. What surprised her was that her breasts and figure were almost that of Lady Himemyia's. Even her lips looked like they shone like rubies.

_I wonder if I could… _Otoha shook her head, shaking the feeling. _What am I thinking!?_ She blushed at her own thoughts. _Even though Lady Himemyia has taken an interest in Mrs. Kurusugawa, I-I… _Otoha couldn't control herself. She leaned over the bed, supporting herself with one hand next to Nethe's side and the other on her own chest. _But her lips…they look so lonely. _Her face came closer to the unconscious beauty, as she felt her breath against her face, and her lips about to lock with Nethe's.

So close, she couldn't stop, she couldn't control her body. She blushed as her lips me that of Nethe's. A sweet, sweet taste, a taste she had never thought was possible.

She continued, trying her best not to disturb the deadly beauty. Otoha's eyes remained closed, unaware that Nethe was waking up. When Nethe's eyes fluttered open, she saw Otoha, the girl she thought was an angel, kissing her. Otoha's eyes shot open when she felt Nethe move and waqs meet with crimson eyes. She broke the kiss as quickly as one who was embarrassed. Otoha blushed a deep red and bowed before Nethe.

"Please forgive me, I'll be on my way out." As she turned and tried to walk away, She felt her arm being tugged and brought into Nethe's chest. Nethe winched in pain.

"Stay with me for a while longer." She said coldly.

"O-okay."

Otoha blushed as she felt Nethe's heartbeat. It was beating fast, so was hers. She felt afraid. Why did she feel afraid? "I-I can ex-"She was cut off when Nethe lifted Otoha's face to her with her finger under her chin, "What is your name?"

Otoha blushed, "Otoha Kisaragi."

Nethe smiled, "A beautiful name you have." She looked into her eyes. "Mine is Nethe, Nethe Sparda."

Otoha was in awe of Nethe, but still in her grasp. "Tell me," Nethe began, "Why did you kiss me?" This made Otoha choke on her own words.

Otoha sighed. "I believe you looked like a goddess. And your lips…" "What about my lips?" Otoha blushed even more. "They looked lonely. And your body…" Nethe Blushed lightly. "What about my body that you would kiss me?" Otoha continued on. "You looked cold. And you…" Otoha stumbled on her words. "What about me?" Nethe blushed.

"You…you…." _You look like a goddess that could have whatever she wanted._ Her thoughts helped her very little at this moment. She couldn't say those words, out of fear or embarrassment.

With all her attempts, her lips met Nethe's.

After a few minutes of kissing Nethe, broke the kiss. Otoha gasped for air. She regained her composer and looked into the deviless eyes.

Nethe laid Otoha on her back and was on top of her, her long silver hair fell on her back. She winched in pain again, but she didn't care. Otoha looked up, blushing in the position she was in. Both stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Both of their heart beats fast and heavy, as if they were battle drums. A warm feeling roused up inside the two of them.

Otoha's hands were pinned above her head and on her own bed. Somehow, she liked this feeling of being the one under. Then, Nethe's voice broke the silence.

"Your first kiss," Otoha's heart jumped when she mentioned that, "stole mine."

Before Nethe could continue, she fell on top of Otoha. All her moving around used up what energy she had left, even ignoring her own pain. She was fast asleep.

What made Otoha embarrassed was the fact that they were having a moment, sadly it ended so soon, but the main fact was both of their breasts were up against each other. She had squeaked when Nethe landed on her, and her thighs ended up where it gave a shuddering feeling to her. Other than that, she never experienced such a thing before; almost embracing that special someone. Although she finally got her first kiss, she also stole Nethe's first kiss as well. It was all worth it.

But the current situation she was in now was that she had Nethe on top of her. She didn't want to move her and cause her pain. _I really don't mind this at all…I wonder if I can… _Her thoughts trailed off, as she too began to fall asleep.

What she saw earlier and tried her best to help didn't spare her of any energy.

She fell asleep with Nethe on top of her…

XX

_The following morning…_

Hemiko had woken up In Chikane's arms, feeling safe next to her. Both of them were in their room. "Chikane, what happened?" She said, looking up at an awake and smiling, almost divine-like, Chikane. She was awake for a while, still curious of how they ended up here and who that stranger was. She shushed her precious sun, "We're home and safe, and that's all that matters." She said this with much care.

Himeko's eyes began to water. "Himeko, what's wrong?" Chikane asked, before Himeko wrapped her arms around Chikane and had her face buried in her neck. "I-I thought we were going to die." She wept. It hurt Chikane so to see Hemiko cry. Even though it was justified after the night they went through.

Chikane began to stroke the blond girl's long hair, trying her best to sooth her love. She knew she would always protect her precious sun, no matter the cost. Even if it meant to sacrifice herself to save Himeko, as she tried before.

"That lady, she…she…" Himeko cried more, only to be shushed by the blue haired girl's voice.

"What she did to us, was to make us fall asleep."

It took Himeko a while to calm down, and realized they still were in their school uniforms. For Chikane, whoever that stranger was, he knew well not to change them. Then they realized another thing, they were going to be late to school.

They hurriedly grabbed their things and went downstairs, only to meet Makoto Saotome in the main entrance hall. She had a face of fear and worry. Both Himeko and Chikane walked up to her. "Makoto, what are you doing here?" Himeko asked her friend and former roommate. She had the same look and expression. "The school…there was a murder at the academy."

Both Himeko and Chikane were shocked and speechless. Himeko covered her mouth with both of her hands. Chikane was frozen with fear. _No, it can't be Nethe-san._ Chikane thought with worry.

"W-who was murdered, Mako-chan?" Himeko asked.

Makoto Looked at the both of them surprised that they haven't watched the news or read the paper. "A girl by the name of Shizuko Kakuta, that's the victim's name." She said both Himeko and Chikane were relieved that Nethe wasn't dead, but murder is still terrible for anyone. "The ground keeper found a massive stain of blood on his way up the stairs outside of the school. He called the police and they scoured the area, searching for the person the blood belonged to. Then they found the girl, Shizuko Kakuta, lying face down in the soil of the gardens." Makoto shuddered. "They said it was graphic, so monstrous." Makoto looked down at her feet and the ground.

Himeko and Chikane looked at Makoto and at each other. Chikane was at a loss for words. "Do they know who did it?" Makoto looked back up to the couple. "They found something else that is so surreal…so unearthly." With that said, Himeko looked at Makoto. "What was it?"

Makoto saw the confused look on Himeko's face. "Something that should've belonged in a comic or a show; or something out of a demented person's mind." Makoto explained.

"What was it exactly?" Chikane asked with full curiosity.

Makoto began to explain. "It looked like a horse that had no fur, no skin, and its eyes, had a demonic feel to it. It didn't even look like a horse, to be exact. Its muscles and veins bulged with blood that burned the officers and animal control as they came near it." Makoto paused. "It even killed twenty people, five were officers and the rest were students."

Himeko gasped and Chikane couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you sure this is what happened?" Chikane asked as if she was told a horror story.

Makoto looked at Chikane as if she was being ignored. "I was there when that demon or whatever horse started attacking people. The beast ran off after it was shot ten times. They closed down the school while they search for the culprit and the owner of that horse." She said, still shaken up.

Himeko and Chikane looked daze to Makoto, unsure of what they were told.

Mako bowed. "Sorry if it was too much for you to take in." She began to walk away, before that, she turned back to the couple and handed them the newspaper. "If you need more info, read this." She walked off.

Himeko and Chikane knew what she said sounded strange, but she was disturbed of what she saw. While both Himeko and Chikane read the article of the murder and the eerie horse. It made them shudder with disgust, especially Chikane.

"Himeko, let us stop reading this and let's go take a bath." Chikane directed their attention from the gruesome story to something warm. They both walked into the bathroom.

Even though something vile runs amok, will remain running amok…

**That's the end of the chapter. Please don't forget to review and favorite. Will write more soon.**


End file.
